


Walk With Me

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Marriage, all the feels, walking down the aisle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: A little oneshot about Emma asking David to walk her down the aisle and the day itself. Enjoy!





	

Getting engaged didn't really hit Emma until she was stood outside her parents apartment preparing to ask her father to give her away, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

Her mother answered and she already knew what Emma was here for so she let her in, Emma sat down at the table where David was sat reading the paper and her mother rushed out the door with out saying anything "what was all that about?" David asked setting down his paper to look between the door and Emma. 

Emma shrugged "I don't know...look dad I wanted to ask you something"

David turned to her and smiled "go ahead"

She took another deep breath and started fiddling with her engagement ring "okay.. I'm just going to come right out and say it" she grabbed hold of his hand and he squeezed it slightly "dad I want you to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day, I want you to be there next to me" 

David looked a little shocked at first but then he pulled Emma into a hug "of course I will" he said getting a little choked up. 

———  
Emma was stood in her white flowing wedding gown ready to walk out "dad, you ready?" Emma asked snapping David out of his daze, his eyes a little watery.

He walked over to her "you look beautiful Emma" he said kissing her forehead "even though you're getting married and growing up way too quick you'll always be my little girl" he said tears slipping down his cheeks. 

Now Emma was getting emotional, she wiped the tears from his face "stop it or you'll set me off too" she said giving him a watery laugh, she wrapped her arms around him enveloping him in a hug "I love you dad" 

David cupped the back of her head and hugged her as tight as he could "I love you too... now let's go get you married" he said pulling back and offering her his arm. 

They walked towards Killian arm in arm and in that moment Emma couldn't have been happier she had her father by her side, the man she loved in front of her and her son standing beside him, the three men in her life that she would cherish forever.


End file.
